


Meeting the In-Laws

by MrEvilside



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Comedy, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Flirting, M/M, Meet the Family, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEvilside/pseuds/MrEvilside
Summary: En Dwi accepts an invitation to dinner with Loki and the in-laws. Loki doesn't know his secret partner was invited in the first place.





	Meeting the In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> **skyel0ve's request:** Hey, I love your stories. I was wondering if you could do a fic where Loki and the Grandmaster has a secret relationship and Odin invites him to dinner with the family for business and they tease each under the table. Thank you.

‘Why do I have to come?’ Loki asked.

         ‘Your father would love for you to be there,’ Frigga said. ‘And so would I.’

         Loki ran a hand through his hair. ‘I don’t doubt you would,’ he commented. ‘I don’t understand why _he_ would.’

         ‘Loki…’

         ‘Mother.’

         A pause, then Frigga heaved a long sigh.

         ‘All right. Your father is going to have dinner with a very important guest and he wants to show off his family. Is that so bad?’ she said.

         ‘You’re too nice, Mother,’ Loki replied. ‘What you mean is that he wants to show off his parenting skills.’ He snorted. As if Odin had any. ‘Who’s the guest?’

         ‘A college president.’

         The excessively light-hearted way Frigga answered made Loki narrow his eyes.

         ‘Which college?’ he pressed on.

         When she told him, he couldn’t get a hold of himself fast enough to suppress a squeal: ‘ _Mother!_ ’

         ‘Oh, shut up, Loki. I haven’t told him anything, of course,’ Frigga hurried to clarify.

         ‘Odin invited _him_ and you still don’t see how it wouldn’t be a good idea for me to come?’

         Loki was clenching his fingers around the phone and stood as stiff as a board as he spoke.

         ‘It’s one dinner,’ his mother pointed out. ‘I’m sure you can behave, just this once, and make your father happy.’

         ‘I’m not worried about my behaviour,’ Loki snapped. ‘I’m worried about _his_.’

         ‘I have confidence a man my age will be mature enough for a family meal.’

         Loki could hear the eye-roll in her voice, but she couldn’t know.

         ‘You haven’t met him,’ he objected in an embarrassingly desperate tone.

         ‘And I’d like to,’ Frigga said. ‘This first meeting has been long overdue. Well, good to speak to you, darling. I’ll see you tomorrow night at eight o’clock.’

         She gave him a kiss through the phone and ended the call.

         Loki gave the useless device in his hand a dejected look.

 

*

 

He knocked on the door of his childhood home at seven fifty-eight the following day. He held a bottle of Pinot under one arm – his mother’s favourite – and wore a pair of jeans and a green satin shirt that brought out his clear eyes.

         Frigga hugged him tightly when she opened the door.

         ‘You smell nice.’ She smiled as she pulled away. ‘Thanks for making an effort.’

         He offered a faint smile in return.

         ‘Is he here yet?’ he asked, following her inside.

         ‘He’s not supposed to be until half past.’ Frigga waved. ‘I thought you could come in a little early and give your father some pointers, since you work with Mr. Gast.’

         ‘What does Odin want from him, anyway?’ Loki continued.

         ‘He wants to start teaching again, so he’s going to ask if there are any vacancies,’ Frigga explained.

         ‘He’s going to try to bribe him, you mean,’ Loki said. ‘He already knows there aren’t any, unless someone’s died since the last time I checked.’

         He had to admit at least he found Odin’s methods of getting his way intriguing. Not that he planned on telling him.

         Frigga elbowed him and winked.

         ‘Don’t be mean,’ she chastised him.

         Odin sat in the middle of the couch dominating the living room, bent over, elbows on his knees, fidgeting.

 _Like I do_ , Loki thought. He fidgeted because _Odin_ fidgeted. Ew. The realisation made his fingers itch, but he resisted the urge to scratch the blade of his hand.

         Odin looked up as he and Frigga came into the room.

         ‘Loki.’

         For once, his forehead was distended when he said Loki’s name. His blue eyes were bright, too. He looked— _happy_ to see him?

         Odin got up with some effort – his hair looked more white than salt and pepper, Loki considered – and stepped forward as if to touch him, maybe hug him, but stopped when Loki didn’t move to meet his gesture.

         So Odin cleared his throat and added, ‘You made it.’

         ‘Yes.’

         They stood in front of each other like two statues that have just come to life and don’t quite know what to do with their sudden freedom of movement.

         Then Loki said, ‘Is Thor here yet?’

         Talking about Thor usually served as the perfect distraction to avert Odin’s attention from him. This time, however, the old man shook his head dismissively.

         ‘Not yet,’ he answered. ‘I wanted some time to talk to you alone, anyway. Thor wouldn’t have much advice to offer on this matter.’ His eyes wandered over to Frigga. ‘Do you already know…?’

         ‘I’ve told him everything,’ the woman chimed in, ‘and now I’ll go back to the kitchen to check on the roast. You guys have fun.’

         When Odin sat back on the couch and beckoned Loki over, he obeyed, still reeling from Odin’s request to “speak to him alone.”

 _Without_ Thor.

         Odin wanted his opinion, not Thor’s, on something.

         Once he was perched on the edge of the couch, he clasped his hands over his knees and swallowed his shock.

         ‘All right,’ he began. ‘Why do you need to speak to this college president to get a job?’ He splayed his palms to anticipate Odin’s ready response. ‘No bullshit.’

         Odin glared at him with his one good eye. However, there was a spark of amusement in his gaze, too.

         He joined his fingers at the tips, keeping his forearms on his thighs, and said, ‘Gast’s decisions weigh more than what a job board says. I need to persuade him of the importance of a course on Old Norse language and literature.’

         ‘Do you expect him to fire someone else for you?’ Loki asked.

         ‘Not necessarily.’ Odin shrugged. ‘He could also create the position. No one else needs to be involved.’

         ‘What if you don’t get enough students? It could be a complete waste of resources,’ Loki pointed out.

         ‘I’ll leave it to him to make those considerations,’ Odin answered in a clipped tone, checking what time it was on the clock above the doorway. ‘You’ve worked under him for over a year. What do you know about him?’

         Loki bit back his other objections and ran a hand through his hair to hide his expression. _Headstrong as always_ , he mused to himself.

         ‘He’s smart,’ he started. ‘If you play any mind games, he’ll see right through you and pretend to play along until he finds the perfect opportunity to humiliate you. In all honesty? You should come clean and tell him about your “cunning plan” from the beginning. He’d probably find it funny and reward your audacity.’

         It was always a little disturbing and a little fascinating to see Odin blink repeatedly. His blind eye couldn’t perform the motion as fast as his good one, so it was like watching the same scene on two TV screens, one playing at a normal speed, the other with a slight delay.

         ‘I beg your pardon?’ Odin growled. A muscle spasmed in his cheek.

         Loki sighed and showed him his palms. ‘Do what you will, but I know what I’m talking about,’ he said. ‘Gast is…’

         ‘So happy to be here!’

         The unexpected intermission had both of them whip their heads towards the doorway again.

         The subject of their conversation was standing in it, wearing a red shirt with a yellow cardigan thrown over his shoulders, the sleeves tied into a knot on his chest. He had a pair of thick black glasses on, his hair styled with gel, and an arm around Frigga’s waist, which both Loki and Odin zeroed in on with varying degrees of horror.

         ‘Hello!’ Gast used his free hand to wave at them. ‘How’s, how’s everyone doing?’

         After a second of stunned silence, Odin jumped from the couch like it had bitten him, and strode forward to offer Gast a hand.

         ‘Mr. Gast,’ he said with exaggerated enthusiasm. ‘It was so good of you to accept my invitation.’

         Gast waved his remaining hand at him.

         ‘Pfft, why wouldn’t I make it to a free dinner?’ He squeezed Frigga’s shoulder and gave her a charming grin. ‘ _Especially_ when such a pretty lady’s cooking.’

         Frigga giggled. All of Loki’s hairs stood on edge. His mother _giggled_.

         ‘And Loki!’ Gast continued, turning to him. ‘What a surprise! I, I had no idea you two were related!’ He gestured towards him and Odin. ‘Small world, huh?’

         Loki forced himself to smile at him like they were just two acquaintances and he didn’t want to throttle the older man.

         ‘Right,’ he agreed. ‘Small world.’

         By then Frigga had taken a hold of herself, and now she cleared her throat.

         ‘Speaking of cooking, dinner is ready,’ she announced. ‘So you boys had better move your conversation into the kitchen.’

         ‘What about Thor?’ Loki asked in surprise.

         Frigga rolled her eyes. ‘Your brother called to say he got held up at work, so he’ll come around later if he can,’ she answered with a shrug.

 _Typical_ , Loki thought. _He always gets the better end of the stick and leaves me to deal with the crap._

         Gast released Frigga from their embrace and spread his fingers over his heart.

         ‘Your wish is my command, madam,’ he grinned.

         She smacked her lips together to produce an exasperated yet fondly amused sound.

         ‘Stop flattering me, Mr. Gast. I believe you’ve come to talk to my husband, not to woo me,’ she replied as she made her way back to the kitchen.

         Once they were all seated around the dinner table, Odin launched into exactly what Loki had recommended him not to try – a carefully worded speech with a ridiculous amount of implications and subtext about a “potential” for “mutual benefit”.

         As Loki had also predicted, Gast put on his “serious face” and listened, pretending he had no idea what Odin was hinting at, and offering sad head shakes and apologies about the current lack of suitable positions.

         Loki’s attention was already drifting elsewhere after about fifteen minutes. He glanced at the clock and wondered what time, if ever, Thor would come, for at least his presence would liven up that dull act.

         He shuffled his feet under the table, tired of shuffling around the food on his plate, and froze when he felt something against his calf.

         A foot, very deliberately caressing him through his trousers.

         His gaze shot up from his hunk of roast right into Gast’s eyes. The older man smiled at him before shifting his full attention back to Odin to heave a dramatic sigh.

         ‘Well, I just, I just don’t see how I could offer you to hold a, a course we don’t currently have…’

         He shrugged in a helpless fashion.

         Loki could see his gaze slanting subtly in his direction every now and again, so he smiled back and dragged one foot under the table in an obvious movement, as though he was getting ready to respond to Gast’s teasing.

         Gast’s leg stilled, and Loki knew he had his attention, so he took careful aim and kicked him right in the shin.

         It was with great pleasure that he watched the smile shrink ever so slightly on the older man’s face.

         Then he stood up and said, ‘I’ll be right back.’

         Gast looked up at him and asked, ‘Are you going to the toilet by any chance?’

         ‘Yes. Why?’ Loki cocked an eyebrow.

         ‘Mind showing me where it is? I’ll wait for, well, for you to go first, of course,’ Gast giggled.

         ‘Yes,’ Loki said tersely. ‘Of course.’

         He led the older man upstairs in silence.

         ‘Here,’ he announced, gesturing towards the toilet as he entered.

         When he made to close the door, Gast stopped it with his hand and stuck his nose and grin through the remaining crack.

         ‘Oh, come on,’ he laughed. ‘Do you, do you _actually_ need to go?’

         ‘Why would I say I did if I didn’t?’ Loki replied, but allowed him to come in before he locked the door. Then he crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow.

         ‘What now?’ he asked. ‘Are we supposed make out in here like teenagers?’

         ‘Why, I thought you’d find it fun!’ Gast objected.

         ‘ _Fun_ ,’ Loki repeated, a frown creasing his forehead. ‘For the record, I’m still annoyed at you for accepting this invitation without telling me.’

         ‘But, but it was a surprise,’ Gast answered. ‘Weren’t you surprised?’

         ‘Not in a good way.’

         Loki avoided his gaze and fixed his attention on his chest. The two top buttons on his collar were undone, which made his scowl more pronounced.

         ‘Why are you wearing this shirt?’ he added.

         ‘What’s, ah, what’s wrong with it?’ Gast glanced down at himself. ‘Did I, ugh, did I get food on it? I thought it was your favourite!’

         ‘It is,’ Loki gritted out. ‘It’s the Sex Shirt. Why are you wearing the Sex Shirt to a family dinner?’

         ‘Well…’ Gast flashed him a flirtatious smile, his voice dropping to a purr. ‘I was hoping to, ah, get a little more than a, uhm, an appreciative kick, shall we call it?’

         He laid a hand on the door above Loki’s head and cornered him against it with his taller, larger body.

         Loki kept his arms folded, but he couldn’t help noticing Gast’s neck smelled of cologne and his unbuttoned collar showed an enticing portion of chest from this distance.

         ‘I’m not having sex with you in my parents’ bathroom,’ he declared. ‘Especially not with my parents eating downstairs.’

         Gast’s smile widened. He bent his head down and tilted it to one side, so he was breathing right over Loki’s mouth. ‘Aren’t you?’

         ‘You’ve got such bad taste for exhibitionism,’ Loki huffed. ‘And you should have told me. Next time you won’t get away with just one kick.’

         ‘Hmm, does that mean there’s going to be a next time?’ Gast asked. ‘’Cause this, this is great stuff. I love your mom!’

         Loki pulled away from him, nearly hitting the back of his head against the door, and pursed his lips together.

         ‘I’ve noticed,’ he hissed.

         Unfortunately, turning his face away gave Gast free access to his neck, so he latched his lips onto the bulge of Loki’s Adam’s apple and sucked hard enough to make him squirm.

         ‘Come on, sugar,’ the older man whispered, running his teeth along a vein. ‘You know I mean it in a _friendly_ way…’ He pressed a wet kiss to Loki’s skin, which made the younger man exhale very slowly. ‘I just wanted a chance to, ah, meet the in-laws, sort of.’

         Loki grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged hard, which elicited a gasp and a chuckle from Gast.

         ‘If you’re so keen to be friendly,’ he murmured in the same soft voice as the other man, though his own was a little breathless, ‘why don’t you just give Odin what he wants, so we can put an end to his pitiful act? I’m sure that’d give you plenty of brownie points.’

 _And it would save me another hour of this pathetic farce_ , he mused to himself.

         ‘I don’t know. I kinda want to see what else he’s got, uh, up his sleeve,’ Gast shrugged, feigning innocence. ‘He’s a very convincing speaker.’

         Loki manoeuvred his head, pulling on his hair, so they were facing each other, and sucked onto his lower lip.

         ‘Do it and I’ll forgive you,’ he breathed out. ‘You remember how generous I am when I’m in a forgiving mood, right?’

         Then he pulled away, adjusted his clothes, and slipped out of the room.

         His last glimpse of Gast was the look of utter bewilderment on his face.

         ‘See you downstairs,’ Loki called back over his shoulder, hardly containing a bout of laughter.

 

*

 

Much to Odin’s bewilderment, Gast came back from the toilet with a roughened voice and an unexpected announcement: ‘My dear friend, you convinced me! You’re, you’re hired. You can start next week, next… oh, how about tomorrow?’

         Loki sat back against his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, allowing himself a cunning smile when no one was looking.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of sort of BSed my way through the college-related talk. I did my research, so I hope it's ok. Plus honestly all we wanted was to see Loki and Gast make out… and I didn't write that (lol). Oh, well.
> 
> I’m taking requests for more FrostMaster fics [here](http://mrevilside.tumblr.com/post/173599118197/accepting-frostmaster-requests). Ask away :)


End file.
